


Dive In Like Honeybees

by Powerfulweak



Series: Gay Beekeeper [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arrests, Bees, Blow Jobs, Gaybeekeeper series, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Public Sex, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:06:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8833309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powerfulweak/pseuds/Powerfulweak
Summary: Castiel decides to take Dean to see where he works. Dean decides he'd rather have a little fun with Cas. But nothing ever goes as planned for these two...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired in part by [this post](http://esiderius.tumblr.com/post/144536665253/a-funny-thing-about-introducing-a-new-queen-into-a), additional research done on the subject of beekeeping and... other things.
> 
> Thank you to [JiniZ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/JiniZ) for Beta Reading.

Sam nearly jumps the curb, swinging into the parking lot. For a split second, he hopes a cop doesn't see him until he quickly remembers that this is the county Sherriff’s office and there are literally police everywhere.

“Oops,” he mutters to himself as he scrambles out of his car, quickly locking the door before running toward the building’s entrance. 

The front room is empty save for a metal door, a speaker panel and a camera mounted to the wall. Sam glances around for a second, trying the door, which doesn't budge. He hesitates and glances at the camera before hitting the button on the panel.

“Good evening, how can I help you?” A buzzy female voice comes out of the speaker.

“Uh, yeah, hi,” Sam says. “My name is Sam Winchester. I, uh, got a call from my brother, he said he was here. Can you uh-” 

“Please come inside,” the speaker cuts him off. A buzz rings through the small space followed by a low click. Sam reaches for the door, which now opens easily.

He steps into a clinical looking hallway. A window sits to his left with a bored looking officer behind it.

“Down the hall, take the third left,” the same buzzy voice comes out of the speaker on the window. 

Sam give a stiff nod in thanks and heads down the hallway. It's smells the same way most public buildings smell: floor polish and disinfectant, but with the added tang of metal and paper lingering beneath it. 

For a police station, Sam had expected it to be busier, but the long hallway is quiet save for the sound of his footsteps and an echo of a ringing telephone coming from somewhere.

He takes the third left as directed and immediately spots a familiar face. He looks the same as the last time Sam saw him: dark-rimmed glass and tired eyes, clothes and hair rumpled as if he just rolled out of bed. As soon as he sees Sam, he offers a hand up in a wave and a half-hearted smirk.

“We've got to quit meeting like this,” Gabriel says, his sentence faltering as he tries to stifle a yawn. 

“Gabriel, hey.” Sam says with a low laugh as he plops down into the plastic chair next to the other man. “I'm guessing you got a 2 am wake up call too?”

“Well, lucky for me, I wasn't asleep yet.” Gabriel folds his hands behind his head. “But yeah, Castiel honored me with his one phone call.”

“Did both he and Dean get arrested?”

“From what I'm gathering, yes,” Gabriel responds.

“Any idea what happened?” Sam asks. Gabriel shakes his head.

“No word yet, but Castiel sounded super embarrassed on the phone.” A wide grin spreads across Gabriel's face. “So you know it's gotta be hilarious.”

“More embarrassed than the hospital?” Sam asks, the memory of the Icy Hot incident never failing to make him smile. Gabriel considers for a moment, his own mouth quirked in a stifled grin. 

“Yeah, a bit more than that actually,” he admits. Sam makes an impressed noise and leans his head back against the wall. They sit in silence go a few minutes, the soft noises of the police station filtering around them. 

“Do you think we should…. maybe..?” Sam begins, “see what's going on? Have you spoken to any of the officers or anything?”

Gabriel shakes his head. “I was just told to wait here,” he says with a shrug. “I assume they'll call a name or approach us or-” a harsh, rattling buzz and a click from the door cuts him off.

“Hey, there they are,” Gabriel says, getting to his feet. Dean and Cas push out of a heavily reinforced door, looking exhausted and rumpled. A dark-haired female police officer escorts them out, giving both men a stern “mom-look”. 

“Just head toward the clerk there. You’ll get your paperwork and personal effects.” Dean gives her a subdued nod.

“My car?” he asks morosely. 

“It's in our lot,” the officer hooks a thumb over her shoulder. “You'll have to pay a small fee for the tow. Not too much.” Dean grimaces and the officer raises an eyebrow. “You should just be glad that judge Singer isn't pressing charges.” 

Castiel is strangely quiet at Dean’s side. He has a concentrated expression and  won't takes his eyes off the floor. His arms are crossed over his chest, with his jacket tucked over them. 

He looks pissed off and Sam assumes it has something to do with why they are here. 

Dean gives a quiet “yes, ma'am” as the officer walks away. His eyes stay locked on the ground as he slips his hand into Castiel’s and head toward the exit.

“Dean?” Sam asks, hurrying after the pair. “Dean?” Dean doesn't slow or stop, focused on exiting the building.

“What is going on?” Gabriel calls out, trying to catch up with Sam’s strides.

“Why were you arrested?” Sam closes the gap and reaches for Dean’s shoulder, pulling him back. Dean looks up at his brother and tightens his jaw, but his gaze is soft. 

“Sam, Cas and I will explain, I promise,” he answers, his voice even and low. Sam opens his mouth to argue, but Dean cuts him off before he can get a word out. “ _ After  _ we get my car, though. For now, can you please calm the fuck down.” Sam’s brow furrows and he looks from Dean’s cool expression to Castiel's diffident one, the tips of his ears growing red. 

Sam purses his mouth but nods at Dean. Dean gives a small smiles and continues toward the door. Sam shoots Gabriel a side-eyed look, earning only a yawn and a confused shrug back. 

The foursome walk around the building toward a fenced in lot. An officer is leaning back against a desk in the fairs shack, watching a baseball game and muttering at the screen. 

It takes roughly a half hour of the man tapping at his keyboard, one finger at a time, to finally get the Impala out. The impound fee is alarming and Sam doesn't say a word as Dean gives him a pleading look.

“I promise I'll pay you back,” he says as Sam passes him his credit card. 

Dean gets his keys and he and Castiel's slip Into the front seat. Sam leans into the rolled down window.

“Meet Gabriel and I in the front parking lot,” he says. “You are going to explain this now.” Dean’s eyes narrow slightly but he mutters a resigned “fine” before rolling up the window. 

Sam turns in his heel and heads back around the station.

“Jeez,” Gabriel says, a little breathless and he tries to keep up with Sam. “What do you think they did?” Sam shrugs; he doesn't want to make assumptions, although with Castiel and Dean’s luck, it's hard not to.

The Impala is parked askew in the front lot, Dean clearly unaffected by the number of police officers around. He and a Castiel stand together, hand in hand, leaning against the rear side panel of the car.

“Ok, spill it,” Sam orders as he and Gabriel reach them. “What the hell happened?” Dean sighs and scrubs a hand over his face.

“We didn't know it wasn’t a public field!” Castiel blurts out. “Most of the land around the farm isn't privately controlled-”

“Cas,” Dean cuts him off quietly, giving his hand a little squeeze.

“You got arrested at the farm?” Gabriel asks, brow furrowing.

“No, no,” Castiel shakes his head. “We were at the farm this afternoon-”

“What farm?” Sam asks.

“Castiel’s and mine,” Gabriel indicates,waving a finger between them. “Castiel were you sneaking around on private property?”

“Not in purpose!” He protests.

“Please can someone start from the beginning?” Sam ask, holding his hands. 

“Castiel said he had a surprise for me this morning,” Dean begins…

 

* * *

 

“Oh fuck,” Dean groans as he arches his back off the bed. A fine layer of sweat glistens over his entire body and electric buzz of pleasure ripples over his skin. He reaches down, tangling his fingers in the thick head of hair nestled between his legs. “Christ, Cas, how are you so fucking good at that?”

Castile makes a muffled noise somewhere between a laugh and a hum as he bobs over Dean’s cock. He glances up at Dean, a strand of hair falling over his eyes and, impossibly, making him look even more sexy. Dean pushes himself up just enough to watch Castiel pulling his glistening cock from his mouth, rounding his tongue over the head before dragging it down the underside of his shaft.

Castiel’s hand wraps loosely around the shaft as he swallows down his cock once more. Dean sinks back onto the bed, letting his eyes slip shut as the pleasure builds.

“Right there, fuck… There, Cas!” He gasps. He can feel the pleasure building with the movement of Cas’ hand and mouth. Dean drags his hand over his chest, lightly pinching at his nipples and humming at the little jolt of pain. Cas’ hand moves off his cock, spreading his legs apart as he continues his attention of Dean’s dick. 

Dean’s eyes fly open at the shock of a slick finger pressing into his entrance, and all at once he's coming with a stuttered groan. His whole body shakes as he shoots his load down Castiel’s throat, but Cas doesn't falter, his mouth and lips tight around him until Dean is begging and whimpering with oversensitivity.

“Oh God,” he sighs, a lilt of laughter edging at his voice. Castiel gives him no time to recover, crawling up over dean with a heated grin and capturing his lips. 

Dean kisses back enthusiastically, moaning at the salty taste of his come in Castiel’s mouth. Cas ruts against his thigh, his own thick cock hot and heavy. Dean takes the hint, reaching down to jerk Castiel off as wraps his other hand around the back of his neck and pulls him deeper into the kiss. 

A groan vibrates against Dean’s mouth as Cas comes, the warmth of his spend coating Dean's hand and the space between their bodies. Castiel pulls back from the kiss, a little breathless, and rests his forehead against Dean’s.

They lay pressed together for a long moment, the come cooling between their bellies. 

“Good morning,” Castiel finally says, rolling off Dean and flopping onto his back beside him. A wide smile spreads across Dean’s face.

“It’s afternoon,” Dean chuckles. He reaches for his phone and pulls it up to show Castiel the number “12:03.” 

“It is?” Castiel asks, propping himself onto his elbows.

“Yup,” Dean mutters, dropping his arm back down and pulling Castiel to his side. “We had a lazy morning.” Castiel hums in acknowledgement, but doesn’t say anything. Dean leans forward and plants a sweet kiss on the top of his head. They lie together in the silence of Dean’s bedroom for a long moment, Dean’s eyes almost slipping shut when a question comes to mind.  

He turns to look at Cas, raising an eyebrow. “Any special reason for all that?”

“Do I need a reason to wake my boyfriend up with a blowjob?” Cas asks, matching Dean’s questioning expression. After six months, Dean still can't get over the fact that he is able to call Cas his boyfriend. Really, how many Grindr hookups turn out this way?

Not that it's been an easy ride, what with conflicting work schedules and a near-sex injury involving a tube of Icy Hot sending them both to the ER early in their relationship (Dean still can't smell the stuff with cringing).

Despite that, though, he and Castiel make it work. They make time for each other and have carved out places in each other's lives. They may not get to spend every night together in bed, but it makes weekends like this even better. 

“I suppose you don't,” Dean replies with a sly smirk, taking Castiel’s hand and lacing their fingers together. “Should we make some coffee and then try for round two?” 

“Coffee sounds good,” Cas says, bring Dean’s hand to his lips and planting soft kisses over the finger tips. “But I have something else planned today.” Dean’s face creases in a frown and he groans, rolling over onto Cas and pinning him to the bed. 

“No, let’s stay in bed all day,” he whines petulantly.

“Dean,” Castiel protests with a laugh. “C’mon.” Dean makes another low whine followed by a muffled “no” as he starts to press kisses into Cas’ Neck. Cas let’s out a breathy sigh, but still pushes his hand against Dean’s chest.

“Dean.” He looks him square in the eye. “I’m serious. We should get up. Not that I don't want to make the most of this weekend, but there's something I really want to show you and,” He pulls up his phone again, checking the time, “We don’t have a lot of daylight.” Dean exhales heavily through his nose but gives a resigned nod and rolls off of Cas. 

“Fine,” He says. “What do you have planned?” Dean gives him a dubious look.

Castiel flashes a toothy smile. “It's a surprise.”

 

* * *

 

They drive for close to an hour, the urban landscape giving way to grassy fields and farmland.

“Ok, where the hell are we going?” Dean finally asks, unable to keep his mouth shut any longer. He'd trusted Castiel with the directions but they are so far out of familiar territory that he doesn't even know if they are still in the same state anymore.

“I told you, it's a surprise,” Castiel offers, that same smirk on his face.

“Can you give me a hint at least?” Dean asks, dragging his eyes from the road over the empty landscape of fields. 

“We’re going… somewhere you’ve never been before,” Castiel replies, earning an eye roll from Dean.

“Really helpful there,” he mutters. “C’mon, if I'm giving up a lazy day in bed,  _ with you _ , can you at least let me in on your plans.”

“Dean,” Cas starts.

“Cas,” he echoes. “C’mon.” Castiel sighs. 

“You're going to see where I spend much of my time when I'm not with you,” he finally answers. Dean grimaces and gives him a side eyed look.

“You don't have a secret family or anything do you?” Castiel lets out a full body laugh. 

“No!” He chuckles. “No, nothing like that. We're just going to my farm.” Dean blinks in confusion.

“I'm sorry, your what?”

“My farm, Dean.” Castiel looks at her m sardonically. “Where do you think I keep my bees? The roof of my apartment?” Dean's cheeks go pink and he turns his attention back to the road.

“Maybe,” he admits quietly.

They drive only few more miles before Castiel directs Dean to turn right down a sloping, unpaved road. The Impala’s tires kick up a cloud of dirt, coating the paint in a thick layer of brown dust. Dean tries not to look annoyed over the prospect of washing his baby again. 

“We’re here,” Castiel announces as they approach a squat set of aluminum buildings. Dean takes in their surroundings as the car slows. Acres of golden fields stretch out before them, occasionally dotted with bits of purple or pale white flowers. Rows and rows of pale green trees seem to stretch out into the distance; Dean even thinks he spots a sun bleached red barn across the open landscape.

“This is your farm?” he asks in disbelief as he kills the engine.

“Some of it,” Castiel offers with a shrug. “We’re actually kind of small for a commercial bee farm, but we’re trying to expand.” Dean frowns as he opens his door; how can Castiel call this small?

As soon as he steps out, he’s hit by the the fragrant aroma of earth, herbs and wildflowers. He closes his eyes as he inhales, a fresh breeze washing more of the intoxicating scent over him.

“Amazing, right?” Castiel says as he reaches out for Dean's hand. “You should be here in the winter when the orange trees bloom. It's unreal!” Dean lets himself be led down the drive toward one of the out buildings. They walk past a large open space centered in an alcove of trees, dozens of white crates set in orderly rows within it. 

“Those your bees?” Dean asks. Cas nods.

“Some of them,” he says. “We have more hives on the south side of the property, as well.” 

“This is incredible.” Dean makes a large sweeping gesture, indicating the space. 

“This isn't anything compared to some of the bigger bee farms,” Cas says with a soft laugh. “Those can be up to 1000 acres. We're just over 200.” That still sounds like a lot to Dean, but he just nods.

As they approach the buildings, a tall lanky figure in a white jumpsuit and veiled hat comes around the corner.

“Cain,” Castiel calls out, waving at the figure, who lifts a hand in response. He heads toward the two of them, pulling off his hood and revealing a mass of long, salt and pepper hair.

“Castiel, I didn’t expect you today,” Cain says, his brow furrowing.

“I wanted to show Dean the property,” Castiel says, gesturing toward him. “Cain, this in my boyfriend, Dean. Dean, this is Cain Richards.”

“I keep the bees,” Cain offers with a warm handshake.

“I thought you were the beekeeper?” Dean asks, glancing at Castiel.

“I am,” Castiel says. “Primarily. But we have employees too, for when Gabe and I are handling the business side of things or are at the farmer’s market.”

“The bees prefer Castiel,” Cain as he pulls out a pair of round, wire-rimmed glasses and puts them on. Castiel looks away shyly, but looks clearly pleased by the comment.

“Anyone else here today?” Castiel asks, glancing around.

Cain shakes his head. “No, Gareth and Tad are out collecting hives from the Fitzgeralds’ farm and Rufus’ place.” Castiel nods, but doesn’t say anything.

“I was just about to introduce a new queen to Hive 27,” Cain continues. Castiel perks up at that. 

“Really?” he says. He looks at Dean, his eyes lit up with enjoyment. “Do you want to see that, it’s quite interesting.” Dean gives a small shrug and a nod; he can’t say this is even near what he expected to be doing today, but the Castiel’s excited expression makes it hard to say no.

“Come along,” Cain gestures for them to follow and he turns and starts walking toward one of the buildings. “We’ll find you a suit.” 

Within a few minutes, both Dean and Castiel are in the barn, pulling on white beekeeping suits and gloves. Castiel looks, in Dean’s opinion, hot. There’s something about the way the material pulls across his ass that has Dean biting at his lips and holding back from reaching out a hand to squeeze at the firm flesh.

Dean, on the other hand, just feels hot, temperature-wise. The material of the suit is lightweight, but it traps body heat. Within a couple minutes of zipping up, he can already feel sweat beginning to pool under his arms. 

“I feel like an astronaut,” Dean jokes, slipping on a thick glove. “A really sweaty astronaut.”  Castiel snorts. 

“Well, just remember,” Cain says, “that if you feel a drop of sweat running up your back, that’s a bee,” Cain says. Dean stills, head whipping around to Cas, wide-eyed.

“I thought the suits are supposed to keep the bees out?” he asks. 

“They do,” Castiel assures, “except when they… don't.” Dean's expression draws together in concern and Castiel babbles out. “It doesn't happen all that often, especially in the full suit, like you'll be wearing.” He hands Dean a large hat covered with a mesh hood.

“Just don't go swinging your arms around the hives and stirring everything up,” Cain offers. “Italian honey bees are generally docile, especially compared to bumble bees.” Dean gives a small nod and slips on the hood. He's not sure he's entirely comfortable with the idea of a bee in the suit or even remaining calm, but for Cas he can try. Castiel smiles and slips on his own hood before they both turn and follow Cain back outside. Cain pauses by a work bench, plucking a small box off of it. 

“We just received her this morning,” he explains. “I’d planned on introducing her earlier this morning, but I wanted to take look at the state of the hive first.” Dean cranes his neck to see, a large, pale yellow bee behind wire mesh.

“That's a queen bee?” He asks.

“That's her,” Castiel says with a touch of pride. “She's a beauty, isn't she.”

“Yeah, sure is,” Dean agrees, although he’s taking Cas’ word for it. “How come you're replacing the queen?”

“Normal part of beekeeping,” Castiel explains, taking the cage from Cain with a thank you. “It's good for the health and morale of the hive to have a young and fertile queen.”

“Morale?” Dean raises an eyebrow.

“You can scoff, but a queen who is past her prime can result in a drop in production and the overall health of the colony.” Dean gives an impressed nod.

“I know a lot of men who've used that excuse,” he jokes, but Castiel simply gives him an odd look. “I'm kidding, Cas. This is actually really fascinating. So how long is the queen bee’s life before she starts waning?”

“Well, some people insist you have to replace the queen every spring, but generally we just like to keep a close eye on the hives and monitor the production. It varies, but it's not much longer than that.” They round the building and approach the long rows of hives. The air seems to vibrate with life as bees whip past them through the air. Dean flinches at the buzzing past his ear, reminding himself he shouldn’t swat at Cas’ bees. They turn down one of the rows, Castiel clearly knowing where he’s headed despite no clear names or labels on any of the boxes. 

The stop in front of a hive and Castiel turns toward Dean with a sly smile. 

“Ready to introduce her majesty?” He asks, holding up the box.

“Yeah, sure.” Dean takes a step closer. “So what, you just open up the cage and let her have free reign.”

“Not exactly,” Castiel says as he lifts the lid off the hive. “I mean, you can do it that way, some keepers do, but there's a greater chance of her being attacked and killed by the rest of the hive.”

“Oh.” Dean blinks in surprise. “Kind of Game of Thrones in there, huh?”

“That's their nature- protect the queen from all intruders, even if she's already been extracted.” Castiel hold up the cage, his eyes wild and bright with his clear passion for this job. “But this is a clever little mechanism here. We have the queen locked in the cage with candy blocking the exit.” He taps his finger near a hole in the cage, indicating the pale yellow substance. “The drones will eat through it trying to get to the new queen, but by the time they reach her, her pheromones will have spread and they'll all be so fat and full of candy, they won't even care anymore.” Dean watches as Castiel opens the lid to the hive, finding a spot between two of the frames and wedging the cage between them. Dean finds himself fascinated with the focus and enjoyment in his expression. It’s clear that Castiel has a passion for his work, Dean’s always known that, but witnessing it first hand like this is something entirely different. Dean is seized by a sudden, intense desire to have that passion focused on him. 

“Do you realize how sexy you look when you talk about bees?” Dean asks, taking a step forward. He places a hand on Cas’ hip and tries to nuzzle at the back of his neck, in spite of the layers. Castiel snorts.

“I guess,” he says diffidently.

“I mean it,” Dean pulls himself closer to Cas, enjoying the little intake of breath as he pushes his erection against Cas’ hip. “You have this look in your eye. It’s all intensity and energy…” He drops his voice. “it’s the same look you get when you’re fucking me.” 

“You find the weirdest things hot.” Castiel tries to play it off, but it’s clear from the tremor in his voice that Dean’s attention is affecting him. Dean takes the encouragement, sliding his hand toward Cas’ crotch, feeling a little sense of glee as Cas pushes forward against his hand.

“You ever fooled around out here?” Dean asks. A quick glance around tells him that they wouldn’t be interrupted. Castiel gives him a side-eyed look. 

“Are you kidding?” Dean shakes his head and Castiel lets out a soft laugh. “No… With who, even?”

Dean shrugs. “I don’t know.” he says. “You have other other guys working here. Cain seems kind of attractive for an older guy.” Castiel snorts and shakes his head, his breath catching a little as Dean’s cups his cock, working his through the layers. 

“Dean!” Castiel chokes out, spinning around to face him. Dean takes the opportunity to press their groins together, but Castiel’s hand against his chest stops him. “Dean, this isn’t professional… or safe for that matter.”

“I thought you said the bees don’t sting.” 

“They don’t, unless you start making a lot of quick, jerking movements around them or start acting as a threat.” Castiel gives him a sympathetic look, but Dean can still pick out how dark his eyes have gotten. Clearly, he’s disappointed too. Dean takes Castiel’s hand and pulls him backwards, away from the hives. His back hits a tree with a thud and Castiel is on him in an instant, fumbling to get the hoods off and capture Dean’s mouth with his own. Dean hums in pleasure, enjoying the force of Castiel’s tongue delving into his mouth. He hikes his leg up around Castiel’s thigh, attempting to pull him closer. 

“Dean!” Castiel pulls away abruptly, a little breathless. “I mean it, we can’t. The fire ants alone-”

“Let’s get out of here then,” Dean says. “You’ve shown me the farm, now take me back to bed.” Castiel swallows hard, be a wide, sly grin spreads across his face. He picks up both hoods off the ground and takes Dean by the hand, wordlessly pulling him across the farm.

The sun is just beginning to dip below the line of orange trees as they reach the main building. Cain steps out of the door as they pass, a concerned look across his weathered features.

“Castiel, there's a phone call for you.” He says.

“Take a message please,” Castiel rushes out. “We need to get back-”

“It's Meg,” Cain interrupts. “She wants to know if we can double her regular order.” Castiel stops in his tracks and stares at Cain, blinking rapidly.

“Who’s Meg,” Dean asks.

“One of our buyers,” Castiel says, running a hand through his hair. “Our largest buyer.” He looks up at Cain. “She wants to double? Really? She already buys triple what anyone else purchases.” 

“She said she's making a deal with Whole Foods,” Cain says, “and she's demanding she talk to you.” Cas’ jaw clenches and he gives Dean an apologetic look. 

“Do you mind if-?”

“Go,” Dean says, bumping his shoulder good naturedly, “I get it.”

“15 minutes,” Cas assures, backpedaling into the building. Dean just nods as he disappears inside, leaving him standing alone with Cain. 

“I guess I'll wait in the-”

“Are you hungry?” Cain asks abruptly. “Tad and Gareth have had a pork shoulder in the slow cooker since this morning. We were about to dig in. You’re more than welcome to join us.” Dean’s stomach makes a defiant noise in protest; he  _ is  _ hungry. Inside the office, he can hear Castiel on the phone, negotiating with his buyer. 

Sounds like this might take some time.

“I don't want to intrude, man,” Dean offers in a weak protest. 

“No intrusion at all,” Cain says, leading him toward the other structure. “Grab a plate, dig in. Meg will be talking Castiel’s ear off for awhile.”

 

* * *

 

Castiel sets the phone back onto the receiver with a heavy sigh of relief. He loves Meg, he appreciates her business immensely, but the woman seems to think of him as some sort of therapist in addition to her honey supplier. 

It had taken a full ten minutes of him stressing that he  _ “has to go” _ , after the already hour-long discussion about production times and yield, before he was finally able to get her off the phone. 

He pushes out of the office door, starting abruptly at the unexpected darkness of twilight. 

Geez, that really had taken longer than expected.

Castiel frowns; he hopes Dean’s not too upset with him. He had wanted their day off together to be relaxing and a little romantic. Instead he got caught up in work. 

“Dean?” He calls out as he makes his way toward the Impala. There's no response. He approaches the car, but the front seat is empty. 

“Dean?” He asks again, peering into the side window, thinking maybe Dean fell asleep, but the backseat is empty as well. 

The sound of music and chatter drift from the other building, accompanied by Dean’s familiar guffaw. Castiel follows the noise, coming upon Dean and Cain, along with Tad and Gareth, gathered around the table in their little makeshift kitchen, sipping beers and playing cards. 

Dean lifts his head as Cas steps into the doorway. “Hey Cas,” he greets, his eyes lighting up. “You done with your call?”

“Uh, yeah,” Castiel says, walking into the room. “Sorry that took so long.”

“No worries,” Dean says. “Gareth and Tad made dinner.” He tilts his head, indicating the crockpot on the back counter, the savory aroma of meat and spices still hanging in the air. 

“Grab a bowl,” Tad offers through the cigarette perched between his lips before exhaling a plume of smoke out of his nose. 

“I’m good.” Castiel grimaces slightly as he waves away the smoke. “Thank you though.”

“At least stay for a beer,” Gareth offers. Dean tugs on Castiel’s hand, pulling him down into a nearby chair. Castiel squints at him, confused, but Dean just grins at him, his eyes a little drooped.

“Are you drunk?” he asks under his breath. Dean chuckles lightly, the sour scent of beer on his breath.

“I’ve only had a couple,” he says, earning an uncertain look from Castiel. “You might still have to drive us back.” Something cool taps against Castiel’s shoulder and he looks up to see Gareth extending a bottle of beer toward him. Castiel blinks at it for a moment, painfully aware that all eyes are on him.

“Uh, yeah, sure,” he says, taking the beer, “I guess I can have one.” He twists off the top, taking a sip as Gareth slaps him on the back with a good natured laugh, causing Castiel to sputter and lurch forward. 

Castiel doesn't make a habit of drinking with his staff after hours, but it would be rude to say no. Gareth deals him in for the next round of poker and they chat comfortably as they play. The whole scene would be wonderfully relaxed if not for the feeling of Dean’s hand creeping up Castiel’s thigh. 

He catches Dean’s eye, giving him a stern look, but Dean seems to take it as a challenge, sliding his hand further under the table and tracing along the outline of Cas’s cock. Castiel pushes his hand away, feeling his face growing warm, either with embarrassment or arousal, he's not sure.

Cain catches his eye, giving him a quizzical head tilt, but Cas waves him off. Tad and Gareth are too caught up grilling Dean about the Impala that notice Castiel’s discomfort. 

Dean sure as hell notices, palming Cas’ cock and giving it a light squeeze. Castiel exhales sharply, giving Dean another separate look, but only reviving a wry grin and a wink in return. 

Cas’ eyes narrow. So that's how he wants to play it.

“We should get out of here,” Castiel says abruptly, standing from the table. There's a round of groans, but he waves a hand. “I have a lot of planning to do in the morning if we want to meet Meg’s deadline.” It's not a lie exactly, and it sounds plausible and all Castiel needs is an excuse. 

There's a round of handshakes and Dean promising Tad and Gareth he'll bring the car back around another day so they can look under her hood. 

Castiel pulls Dean out the door, nearly slamming him against the wall once they are outside and attacking him with a hungry kiss. His hands bunch up Dean’s shirt, fingers roaming along warm skin.

Dean smiles against his mouth, and something in Cas wants to wipe that smug look right off his face.

“You think you're smart?” Castiel mumbles, his lips hovering just above Dean’s. Dean answers with a chuckle and a brief peck to his lips. 

“I think I'm adorable,” Dean replies. Castiel’s annoyance almost gives way at that, but then Dean pushes his hips forward, brushing their groins together.

Castiel lets out a frustrated noise and pushes a hand into Dean’s pocket, pulling out the keys.

“Get in,” he says. Dean doesn't argue, just slips into the passenger seat as Castiel moves to the drivers’ side. 

They are barely pulled out of the drive before Dean’s on him once more, sucking wet kisses up Castiel’s neck as he runs a firm hand up and down between his legs. Castiel inhales a shuddering breath, aroused but also annoyed. 

“Dean, behave,” he says with that tinge of authority in his voice that he knows Dean likes. “As much as I love your hands, there isn't much light out this way and I need to pay attention. The last thing I want to do is hurt your car.”

“I've been patient and horny as fuck all day,” Dean says, and Castiel can feel his fingers fiddling with his fly, easily popping the top button. “Want you.” Cas makes a soft noise as Dean’s hand slips into his boxers and pulls his cock free.

“What are you-” Castiel can't finish his thought as Dean is leans down and runs his tongue over the shaft. Castiel gasps, jerking involuntarily and causing the car to swerve a little. He regains his control, clenching his hands in the wheel, even as Dean is swallowing his cock down to the base.

“Fuck, Dean,” he mumbles, pressing back into the leather of the seat. He doesn't want Dean to stop, but at the same time he  _ desperately  _ wants Dean to stop. He'd never be able to forgive himself if he drove Dean’s car into a ditch or busted Dean’s head against the steering wheel while doing it. 

Dean hums around his cock, bobbing up and down as his tongue drags along the thick vein on the underside. Castiel lets out an unearthly noise as Dean’s fingers stroke his balls. He begins to think that, if he continues this, running off the road becomes less of a chance and more of an inevitability.

“Dean, stop,” he orders, grabbing onto Dean’s shoulder and pulling him up. “You're going to make me crash.”

“I'm trying to make you come,” Dean murmurs, mouthing along the curve of Cas’ neck and taking his prick in hand. Up ahead, Castiel can see an opening in the field and signs of a dirt road, and a wicked idea pops into his head.

He pulls the wheel hard to the left, the movement causing Dean to fall against Cas. They drive along the dirt path, the tall grasses at the side brushing against the door panels. Castiel throws the car into park, opening the door even before it stills.

“Out,” he says to Dean. “Now.” Dean crawls out through the driver’s side door, standing face to face with Castiel and flashing a pleased smirk. Castiel wraps a hand around Dean’s neck and pulls him into a hungry kiss, pushing him hard up against the side of the car. His pants are still undone, his cock still free, and he takes the opportunity to push against Dean. 

Dean gasps against his mouth as he reaches down, beginning to stroke Cas in earnest. Castiel bats his hand away; if he's getting off, he's having Dean the way he wants him first.

“You have lube in the car?” Castiel ask, his fingers deftly unbuttoning Dean's jeans. Castiel can see Dean’s eyes go wide in shock, his features illuminated by the light from inside the car.

“You, uh, want to do that here?” he asks.

“What? Isn't that what you wanted earlier?” Castiel reaches into Dean’s briefs, pulling out his dick and giving him slow deliberate strokes. 

“Yeah, but we were alone in the middle of your farm,” Dean protests as he leans into Castiel’s touch. He drops his head onto his shoulder, nuzzling into the crook of Cas’ neck. 

“We’re alone here,” Castiel points out. He slides another hand down the back of Dean’s boxers, teasing a finger down the crease of his ass. 

“Yeah, but anyone could just drive by,” Dean says, making a noise that is half a laugh, half a shudder. Dean has a point, this is a public road, but right now the thrill of fucking Dean over the hood of his own car outweighs the risk. Castiel kisses Dean again, vicious and probing. Dean’s hands clench at Cas’ arms, gasping into his mouth.

“Lube,” Castiel says, pulling back abruptly. “Now.” Dean nods and ducks down into the car, reaching across toward the glove box. Cas takes advantage of Dean’s bent position to admire his firm ass. He grins as he playfully grabs a handful, causing Dean to yelp. 

Dean shuffles back out of the car, moving awkwardly with his pants down, and faces Castiel. He wordlessly holds up the lube, offering it to Castiel, who takes it from him. He grabs Dean by the hand and pulls him close, kissing him roughly and he directs him to the front of the Impala. 

“Turnaround,” he orders, manhandling Dean so that he’s bent over the warm metal of the hood. He tugs at the fabric of Dean’s jeans and boxers until they are at his thighs. Dean arches his back, pushing his ass against Cas. Castiel’s cock does a little jump at the contact and his hands shake with anticipation as he unsnaps the lid on the lube.

It’s not like they haven’t had sex before, but doing out here in the open, uncovered and alone, is new and it stirs something dangerous in Castiel. 

He dribbles the lube over Dean’s ass as he parts the crease  with a finger. There’s a sharp hiss of breath from Dean as he circles a gentle finger against his hole. Castiel blankets himself over Dean’s back and pushes a slick digit inside, letting his bodyweight ground Dean. 

Dean hums and moans as Cas moves a finger in and out, murmuring Castiel’s name as he inserts a second. He presses his own throbbing cock against Dean’s thigh, eager for the friction.

“Cas, Cas, please.” God, just the sound of Dean begging like that does things to him, and he grits his teeth in an effort to hold back.

“I’m going to fuck you, Dean,” he says against Dean’s ear as he moves his stance, positioning his cock over Dean’s hole.

“Yes, do it,” Dean says. Castiel starts to push in, slowly working his cock in and out a little at a time. He didn’t nearly have enough time to open Dean up and he doesn’t want to hurt him. 

“Cas,” Dean whines. “Hurry the fuck up!” He pushes back against Castiel, taking his cock deeper inside of him. Castiel groans and and takes Dean’s lead. He pulls away before thrusting in again, taking Dean to the hilt. Cas grabs onto Dean’s hips, steadying him as he starts to fuck into Dean in earnest.

It’s quick and rough, the only sounds the slap of skin, heaving breathing, punctuated by the occasional “fuck me” or “yes,” and the chirp of crickets in the distance. Castiel locks an arm under Dean’s chest, pulling him up enough to get a hold of his cock. 

It only takes a few strokes of his shaft and to have Dean coming with a choked noise, ropes of comes hitting the dirt at their feet. His body tenses and his hole tightens around Cas as he fucks into him. Castiel groans, giving a couple more hard and fast thrusts until he spills inside Dean.  

Dean slumps over the trunk, his body rising and falling beneath Castiel's chest as he tries to catch his breath. 

“We should get dressed,” Castiel says as he unceremoniously pulls out of Dean and starts to pull up his jeans.

“Aww, Hell,” Dean mutters, frowning down at the ground. “I think I got come in my shoe.” He lifts up a foot and makes a disgusted noise.

“How the hell…?” Castiel asks, glancing down in confusion at Dean feet. “How did you even- Y’know what, nevermind. Let’s get going.”

“No afterglow, Cas?” Dean asks as he zips up his pants. “You can do better than that.” His smile is easy and he takes a step toward Castiel, wrapping a hand around his neck and bringing him him in for a passionate kiss. 

Castiel gets so caught up in the warmth of Dean's mouth and running his hands underneath his shirt, that he doesn't even hear the car approach until the red and blue lights start flashing. 

Castiel jolts and pulls away from Dean, his stomach dropping to his knees. 

“What the Fuck!” Dean gasps. Hi-beam car lights illuminate the field around them and the car door opens with a squeak. 

“Hands up! Both of You!” The cop shouts, his voice booming. He aims a flashlight at them as he approaches. 

“Uh… uh, officer, we weren’t-” Castiel squints, wishing he could shade his eyes, but he doesn’t want to put his hands down for fear he’ll be in more trouble.

“Are you aware this is private property?” the cop interrupts, swinging the light at Dean, who flinches at the brightness

“Uh, we didn’t know,” Cas stammers out. “I’m a local farmer here and-”

“There are signs clearly posted,” the cop says. The beam of the flashlight darts toward a large white sign stating “Private property. Trespassers will be prosecuted.”

“Oh, Fuck,” Dean mutters, his elbows dropping down as little.

“You have something to say?” The beam refocuses on him and Dean jerks back into position.

“Uh, no,” Dean pipes up. “We’re sorry, we’re just going to -”

“Have you been drinking?” The cop strides toward them. Up close, he doesn’t look intimidating, but his bearing and the way he holds himself tells a different story. 

“I… I was driving the car,” Castiel says, taking a step forward. “We were on our way home… I’m sober by the way.”

“Unit 567 here, calling in a trespassing and public drunkenness,” The cop speaks into the radio on his shoulder.

“Wait, what are you doing?” Castiel’s eyes widen in horror.

“I’m taking you both in,” the cop says. “I don’t think Judge Singer would appreciate people sneaking onto his property.”

“Judge…?” Castiel stands frozen in disbelief. He can hear the cop reciting the Miranda rights but the words seem to meld with Dean’s indignant shouts about his car. The reality of the situation doesn't take hold until he feels the click of the cuffs over his wrist.

 

* * *

 

“... so we were booked, fingerprinted, and spent about 3 hours in a cell before they gave us each a phone call.” Dean says, making a vague motion with his hands like “there you have it.” 

Castiel looks mortified, squeezing the bridge of his nose between his fingers. Rather than laughing their asses off, Gabriel and Sam are both oddly quiet as Dean finishes the story, their expressions a mix of horror and confusion.

“Y’know…” Gabriel says slowly after a long moment. “It's unreal how bad you two’s luck is.” Sam gives a low snort.

“That's for damn sure,” he mutters.

“Hey, it's not our fault we didn't see the sign-” Dean begins to protest.

“No, but it's like…” Gabriel waves a vague hand in the air, “some cruel, capricious…  _ imp _ is trying to keep you two from having sex.”

“But we did have sex,” Castiel pipes up a little too loudly, earning a chorus of hushes from the others. “It was good too. Right, Dean?” A small smile creeps across Dean face and he reaches out for Cas’ had.

“Yeah, yeah it was,” he says.

“We know,” Sam interjects, his face pinched in disgust. “Didn't bother sparing any details either.”

“What I'm saying is that you guys need to to take some serious precautions with your sex life,” Gabriel continues. “Or consider taking up a vow of celibacy at least.”

“Never,” Dean blurts out, wrapping an arm around Cas’ waist and pulling him close, planting a wet kiss on his cheek. Gabriel rolls his eyes.

“They're hopeless,” Sam tells him.

“True enough,” Gabriel says, punctuating the statement by pointing a finger up at Sam. He turns his attention back to Castiel and Dean. “Look, I'm glad you guys are outta jail. Always happy to help out, but I need to be up for the market in the morning, so I need my shut eye.”

“Same here,” Sam says stretching his arms above his head. He looks at Dean and Castiel. “Both of you ok to drive?” They nod in unison. 

Dean waves Sam goodbye as he slips into his car, promising that he'll get the money for him tomorrow. As both he and Gabriel drive away, Dean turns to Castiel, wrapping his arms loosely around his waist as he leans back against the Impala. 

“You doing ok?” Dean asks. He has the same cocky smile on his face, but there is a tremor of nerves in his voice, like he's looking for Castiel to ensure that he isn't upset or angry. 

Cas slips his arms around Dean’s neck and flashes him a tired smile. “I’m fine,” he says. “Sorry, I got us arrested and-”

“Please, this is on me,” Dean mutters. “If I hadn’t been teasing you all day…”

“Can we split the difference and say that we’re both at fault?” Castiel asks, quirking his head to the side. Dean nods and Castiel leans in for a brief kiss. “Now, I don’t know about you, but I really need a shower. Why don’t you come back to my place with me and we can both get cleaned up?” Dean looks at Cas; there’s a sly glimmer in his eyes.  

“Is that an invitation to  _ join you _ in the shower?” he asks. Castiel laughs and shakes his head.

“Don’t take this personally, Dean,” he says, “but I think it might not hurt to take Gabriel’s advice and… be a little more careful, y’know, sexually.” Dean’s face draws down into a pout, and Castiel hurries to clarify.  “I’m not saying to stop, just… only in a bed… in one of our apartments… with proper lube.” Dean cringes even as he laughs.

“Ok, ok… no shower sex. Fine.” Dean sighs as he pulls open the passenger side door for Castiel. He moves around to the other side and slips into the driver’s seat. “Shower blowjobs?” Castiel gives him a side-eye look.

“We’ll see.” he says. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://powerfulweak.tumblr.com/)


End file.
